Up all Night
by Sofialoveanime
Summary: A Zim le hacen creer que lo necesitan para conquistar un planeta imposible de conquistar con la recompensa de obtener su merecida reputación. Claro que este nunca pensó que iba a ser una trampa y que iba a estar lejos de Dib durante tanto tiempo, sabiendo que éste lo esperaría hasta su muerte. 2 años después Dib cree volverlo a ver, pero por la mañana no está, ¿o fue un sueño? ZADR
1. La mañana siguiente

**Esta idea surgió de una canción que decía: ¿Qué haría yo si te fueses de mi lado? Y no pude evitar pensar que pasaría si Zim se fuera por un tiempo y al final no volviese por una razón, más tarde se me ocurrió poner su destino sobre las manos de los Más Altos para su destrucción. Y más tarde se me ocurrió toda la historia de principio a fin, pero hay algunas cosas que no tengo muy claras, así que lo dividiré en 3 capítulos, también por su longitud y puede que un epílogo.**

La suave brisa lo despertó, pero no abrió los ojos, sólo se acomodó un poco las gafas. Notó que la persona que había sentido a su lado en toda la noche no estaba y eso hizo que su corazón se encogiera. Pensando lo peor, abrió los ojos encontrándose directamente con el sol (aún con la cúpula de cristal que tenía encima) por estar de lado y los cerró al instante. Se dio vuelta para quedar mirando hacia arriba y los abrió lentamente.

Cuando se acostumbró a la luz miró a su alrededor. Nadie. Todo había sido un sueño. Lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos, y no las contuvo. Durante 2 años estuvo esperándolo, 2 malditos años sólo, con todas esas personas, todas esas de las que él le juró que le protegería. Pero estaba seguro de que no era culpa suya, algo le pasaba. Llevaba 1 año y 11 meses y medio exactamente sin comunicarse con él, pero no estaba muerto. No estaba muerto y creía en su amor por él, sabía que algo muy malo le debía de estar pasando para no estar ahí con él.

Se sentó limpiándose las lágrimas y no pudo evitar recordar el día en el que había empezado todo eso. Desde que Zim le había dicho que se iba una semana y ese presentimiento había atacado su cuerpo con un nivel sorprendente, alertándolo, pero él no había hecho todo lo posible por detenerlo. Ahora sabía que tenía que haberlo hecho.

Entonces empezó a recordar ese momento…

-¡Pero no llores! Sé que extrañarás a Zim, pero solo será una semana.

El alíen se arrodilló dónde estaba Dib, que estaba sentado en el césped y llorando silenciosamente mientras no dejaba de mirar el suelo.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento Zim, y esos presentimientos siempre me han salvado la vida…

El otro limpió con cuidado las lágrimas del humano mientras pensaba qué hacer. Era raro, si, que de repente los Más Altos le dijeran que necesitaban su ayuda con un planeta que estaba dando muchos problemas. Pero cuando le dijeron que así se ganaría su querida reputación aceptó. Como era una semana, no se preocupó por su actual pareja, él único que lo había comprendido todos esos años (aunque también lo había intentado matar… pero eso era el pasado) y sabía que en una semana nada podría pasarle, era el humano más resistente y más precavido que había visto (quizás quitando a Gaz).

-No te vayas –susurró Dib sintiendo que todas sus fuerzas se habían ido y que solo tenía lugar para la tristeza y para ese mal presentimiento.

-No me pasará nada, un día de viaje, hago arder ese planeta y en 6 días más estaré aquí aproximadamente. ¿No confías en mí?

-¿Cómo puedes preguntarme eso? –preguntó suavemente y los dos sonrieron. Dib se acercó y unió sus labios, en un beso lento y cargado de preocupación.

-Tranquilo, cada 2 días como máximo intentaré mandarte una carta o un mensaje –prometió abrazándolo.

-De acuerdo –susurró.

Pasaron unos minutos abrazados, metidos en sus pensamientos y disfrutando del calor que desprendía el otro. Hasta que GIR apareció y se puso a reír descontroladamente, como hacía siempre.

-Amo, la nave va a partir ahora mismo –dijo divertido y dando vueltas.

Zim rompió el abrazo y se levantó, ayudando a Dib a hacer lo mismo.

-Prométeme y júrame que no morirás…

-Te lo prometo –volvió a besarlo, pero fue un beso corto -. Y te lo juro.

Zim se fue ese día, dejando a Dib lleno de preocupaciones. Pasó todo el día y por la noche se quedó en vela, mirando por la ventana, esperando que no le pasara nada a lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida. Y eso que ahora sólo tenía 17 años. Gaz lo había ayudado mucho en ese tema, recordándole que Zim nunca lo había abandonado y que justo ahora no vendría a hacerlo, cosa que él también defendería hasta la muerte, pero en el fondo necesitaba que alguien se lo recordara.

A los 2 días, Dib estuvo todo el día esperando una señal, una carta o algo de Zim, pero esta llegó al día siguiente. Dib recordaba lo que ponía porque la leía todas las noches antes de subir al tejado y quedarse mirando el techo, esperándolo. Gaz, por su cumpleaños le regaló una cúpula de cristal que se ajustó al tejado, donde dentro colocó una pila de mantas y una pequeña nevera. Dib se quedó sin palabras al verla y lo primero que hizo fue añadir una escalera que comunicara su habitación con el tejado para no tener que subir por el jardín y también añadió una gran ventana para que si algún día Zim volviese pudiese entrar por ahí. La carta decía:

_Hola, Dib. Sinceramente, Zim no sabe que se pone en las cartas humanas… pero te lo prometí. Perdón si no llega hoy, pero es que hay una distancia un tanto grande entre este planeta y la Tierra._

_Si quieres saberlo y estoy seguro de que es así, Zim está bien. El viaje fue del tiempo esperado y por suerte GIR solo tocó un botón una vez, así que no me costó redirigir la nave._

_Aunque… me conoces, así que no tiene remedio ocultártelo. Mis Altos no están aquí y eso preocupa un poco a Zim, solo está la nave lista para la destrucción del planeta, pero lo más raro es que no hay ningún habitante en ella... O puede que estén del otro lado del planeta… Zim no ha tenido tiempo de recorrerlo y eso que es casi del tamaño de la luna._

_O puede que Zim esperara un planeta en llamas y sus habitantes resistiéndose como si les fuese la vida en ello, después de todo llamaron a Zim porque el planeta estaba dando muchos problemas._

_Bueno, Zim espera que estés bien, aunque estoy seguro de que es así, eres indestructible. Me falta poco para volver a tu lado._

_Te ama, Zim_

Y con esa información de que el planeta estaba vacío, su presentimiento de que algo malo iba a pasar aumentó más el miedo que le tenía a que ese presentimiento se cumpliera.

Esa fue la última carta que recibió hasta 3 semanas y media después, que le heló aún más el corazón. Y también la recordaba entera, porque gracias a ella sabía que algo realmente malo le debía de estar pasando.

_Hola Dib, tengo y creo que debo decirte muchas cosas que me preocupan._

_Para empezar, este planeta está vacío, no hay nadie. NADIE. Y alguien ha apagado de alguna forma desconocida a GIR… Es irreparable… además de que el rayo destructor se está cargando mucho más lento y por eso Zim no ha llegado a la Tierra. El rayo se carga con la energía de la nave y con GIR destruido Zim no puede hacer nada._

_Esta carta la envío por un dispositivo de alerta que traje porque me preocupaba que tú intentaras comunicarte con Zim y no pudieses por alguna razón. Pero ahora soy yo quien no pudo. Seguramente esta carta tardará 2 semanas es llegar, por lo que Zim te pide disculpas por romper la promesa que te hizo._

_Mis Altos siguen sin aparecer y cada día que pasa aquí es un infierno, no puedo parar de desear estar a tu lado. Ojalá estés bien y no te hayas preocupado demasiado por Zim. Aunque estoy seguro de lo que lo hiciste… te conozco demasiado bien como para no intuirlo._

_Zim debió hacerle caso a tu presentimiento, ¿sabes? Y debo decirte algo por si no vuelvo, que es lo que mi instinto me indica… Te amo._

Y ya, esa parte era justo la que le partía el corazón. Y desde esa carta, pasaba todas las noches en el tejado, más tarde protegido por la cúpula.

Y ahora volvemos al principio del fic.

Dib se limpió las lágrimas y se fue hasta el centro de la cúpula donde estaba la trampilla que daba hacia su habitación, bajando por ella. Se sorprendió al ver que Gaz estaba encima de su cama al parecer esperándolo.

-¿Qué…?

-No quiero alarmarte ni ilusionarte, pero hay una carta de color verde en la puerta.

Fue como un cubo de agua helada para Dib, que corrió a la entrada, encontrándose en efecto, una carta encima del montón de correo que había frente a la puerta. La cogió y la inspeccionó notando que empezaba a llorar de nuevo.

-Zim… -susurró abrazando la carta, ¿acaso eso no significaba que lo del día anterior no había sido un sueño? Después de todo tenía la marca Irken, era de él si o si.

**Bueno, seguramente no entendieron mucho, aunque espero que hayáis****entendido lo básico. A Zim le designan una misión (claramente falsa) y deja a Dib con un mal presentimiento. Promete enviarle cartas pero va a empezar a darse cuenta de que no puede, llevando a Dib casi a la locura por su falta. Pero Gaz le ayuda a comprender que algo muy malo le debe estar pasando para no estar con él. Entonces Zim le manda una última carta expresándole****que todo va mal. Dib entonces decide esperarlo, por lo que Gaz consigue una especie de cúpula adhesiva****para que pueda esperarlo sin hacerse daño o algo parecido. Pero 2 años después, Dib siente que Zim vuelve y se queda con él una noche, pero al despertar la mañana siguiente no está, por lo que piensa que es un mal sueño y desiste nuevamente. Pero con la noticia de la carta sentirá por fin alivio en todo ese tiempo.**

**El próximo capítulo será sobre como se supone que fue esa noche en la que Dib pensó que había sido un sueño**

**¿Se entendió más o menos? Bueno, dejen Review por favor, eso me ayuda mucho.**


	2. Sueño o realidad?

**Segundo capítulo, siento la tardanza y eso que pensaba subirlo ayer, pero ayer no pude usar el portátil. Por cierto, yo soy de España****y puede que lo estén leyendo en otro país y haya palabras que no entiendan, entonces díganmelo****y les aclaro las dudas.**

**En este capítulo Dib entenderá varias cosas, pero le dolerá no poder estar con Zim al despertarse, espero que les guste. Supongo que el próximo capítulo será sobre lo que tuvo que pasar Zim y el tiempo que pase hasta que vuelva (No se escribir finales tristes, lo siento por los que lo querían).**

Volvió a su habitación viendo que Gaz no estaba, aun así gritó un "Gracias" antes de subir por la trampilla hasta la cúpula. Allí, abrió el sobre sin romper nada más de lo necesario.

-¿Qué?

Se preguntó al ver que además de una carta había una foto de ellos juntos abrazados con la fecha abajo. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y sintió que un peso se iba de su corazón con una velocidad impresionante. 18 de abril del 2015, la fecha del día anterior, sí había estado con él. Sacó la nota y la desplegó empezando a leer.

_Querido Dib_

_Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero han desterrado a Zim… Nunca fui un verdadero invasor, siempre fui un simple cocinero… pero como Zim se negaba a aceptarlo lo enviaron a ese planeta porque iba a ser destruido para absorber su energía vital._

_Todo el planeta se llenó de minas y explosiones aleatorias y con GIR averiado Zim tuvo que hacer lo imposible para sobrevivir. Todavía sigo sin saber cómo sigo vivo._

_Zim lo siente, Zim lo siente muchísimo y sabes que no es algo que suela decir, pero me equivoqué. No le hice caso a tus instintos y nunca me di cuenta de que mis Altos me utilizaban y menospreciaban, cosa que nunca hiciste tú… y les hice caso a ellos en vez de a ti…_

_Seguramente Zim podrá encontrarte cuando vuelva a la Tierra por una noche, no podré estar más porque usaré las reservas que estado guardando en la nave para viajar y volver para que no se den cuenta. Si lo hacen atacarían la Tierra buscándome y por una vez agradezco que la Tierra no esté en los planes del Imperio. Lo único que Zim busca ahora es protegerte._

_Pero en el fondo sé que no será la última noche juntos, Zim va a dejar un señuelo y destruirlo, para después irse con el combustible extra y desaparecer del Imperio Irken y si ha sobrevivido hasta ahora, puede hacerlo un poco más._

_Ah, antes de que Zim se olvide, Zim se marchará a las 10, si te despiertas temprano quizás podamos vernos. Si no, tendrás otra carta en mi base junto a mi computadora, que la volví activa nuevamente para que tengas noticias de mi de un método más seguro y más rápido._

Dib abrió mucho los ojos a pesar de toda la información que acababa de asimilar y miró su reloj de muñeca, las 10 menos 5, quizás le daba tiempo a ir a despedirse. Se levantó y bajó de un salto por la ventana cayendo de una altura de 3 metros, pero empezó a correr sin preocuparse, después de todo estaba acostumbrado, se había seguido entrenando esos años para distraerse con algo.

Quedaban 3 calles, 2 minutos. Al llegar su reloj sonó indicando que eran las en punto. Miró al techo y vio que se abría dejando ver la nave con Zim adentro.

-¡ZIM! –ese grito podía figurarse fácilmente como el grito más alto de la historia, pero como siempre, nadie se dio cuenta. Salvo el que estaba dentro de la nave, que se giró hacia él y extendió su mano hacia un botón, liberando la nave de su capa de cristal de protección.

-¡DIB!

Zim tuvo ganas de saltar y abrazarlo, pero la nave emitió una serie de pitidos y supo que iba a despegar.

Pick, cristal cerrado y despegue inminente. Zim vio que Dib lo despedía con una mano mientras intentaba reprimir sus lágrimas. ¿Por qué tenía que estar lejos de él? ¿Por qué ahora que todo empezaba a ir bien? Nunca creyó que la frase "No sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes" fuera tan cierta. La nave despegó y empezó a preparar todo para colocar el señuelo correctamente al llegar en 1 día y medio y luego poder salir de ahí lo más rápidamente posible. En un día se comunicaría con Dib y seguramente después estaría varias semanas sin hacerlo de nuevo para ahorrar el suficiente combustible para volver a hacer otra llamada.

Dib entró lentamente notando que los gnomos no se movían, al contrario, ni si quiera lo miraban. Era como si todo volviese a la normalidad. Después de todo antes de que Zim se fuera Dib se había convertido también en el amo de su casa, teniendo el control de todo.

Entró y vio que todo estaba como si no se hubiese ido nunca, no había ni una mota de polvo comparado a como estaba cuando había entrado hace 3 días. Se acercó a la vieja papelera que había sido agrandada por el crecimiento de Zim y se metió en ella, bajando lentamente por el ascensor.

-Bienvenido, amo Dib.

-Gracias, computadora.

Se abrió la compuerta y se encontró en el dormitorio/sala de recarga de la base. Tenía esas dos funciones porque había una cama de matrimonio y en uno de los lados había un cable que se conectaba al PAK de Zim para que se recargara, que era como dormir simplemente con un cable a la espalda.

Supo que la casa sabía dónde debía dejarlo sin que lo hubiera dicho porque encima de la cama había otro sobre verde. Se acercó a él y lo abrió sentándose en la cama.

Esta vez era una foto de ellos un mes después de cuando se conocieron. Lo sabía porque pensaba que Zim la había destruido con su rayo láser, esa muestra de que la hubiese guardado le hizo sentir el calor interior que sentía cuando Zim estaba con él.

La foto era de ellos dos intentando tapar la cámara, el fotógrafo había sido Keef, que quería sacarle una foto a su querido Zim, pero los dos estaban peleando como siempre y cuando él dijo "Digan Queso" los dos taparon la cámara enfadados por haber sido interrumpidos en su pelea. Sonrió triste y antes de leer la carta se puso a pensar en la noche anterior. Recordaba prácticamente todo.

Dib miró su reloj, las 8 de la tarde, empezaba a anochecer. Subió por la trampilla hacia el techo y observó el atardecer con sus colores anaranjados y rojizos. Le dio una punzada en el corazón al recordar que Zim se reía de esos colores porque rápidamente se volvían color negro. Recordó las cartas y se sentó lentamente en el suelo, frente a la ventana, observando todo.

Pasaron varias horas, pero nada cambiaba. Se veía gente que se iba a casa, pero nada fuera de lo normal. Dib suspiró y cerró los ojos, pensando en todas las posibilidades. Primera, Zim estaba muerto…

-¡Descartada! –gritó furioso de que su mente le jugara tan mala pasada de imaginarlo.

Segunda, está atrapado en ese planeta y no volverá jamás.

-No descartada del todo…

Varias veces había pensado en ir a buscarlo, pero sabía que si lo hacía Zim lo enviaría de una patada por arriesgarse por él.

CLICK

-¿Qué…?

Se giró completamente con velocidad viendo que en la otra parte de la cúpula había una especie de tentáculo aferrada a ella. Se fijó bien y pudo ver que el tentáculo salía de…

-¿Una nave? Imposible… ¿O no?

Dib se levantó y con rapidez fue hasta un botón, que abrió la ventana y saltó por ella cayendo al jardín de una altura de 3 metros. Al ser de noche no se veía casi nada, por lo que Dib pensaba gritar algo, pero antes de hacerlo unos brazos se aferraron a él con delicadeza pero firmeza por su espalda.

-¿Z-Zim?

Lo aferraban desde la espalda, pero creía saber que era él, lo necesitaba.

-¿Esperabas a otro alienígena o qué?

Su voz era ligeramente más áspera, pero era ese tono bromista y sarcástico era de él. Los ojos de Dib se aguaron al instante y las fuerzas le fallaron, por lo que cayó arrodillado al suelo con Zim también todavía abrazándolo.

-Eres el único al que esperaba…

-A Zim le alegra eso.

-¿Puedo verte?

-Zim ya no es cómo siempre… ¿no me dejarás por ello?

Había miedo en esa pregunta, pero Dib aferró los brazos de Zim y sonrió mientras lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

-Aunque fueras polvo te seguiría queriendo a mi lado.

Zim gimió de alegría por lo dicho y soltó a Dib lentamente, mientras que el otro se giraba.

Dib no pudo evitar sorprenderse. Zim ya no era más bajito que él, ahora tendría su misma altura o un poco más. Se veía más maduro también, se veía que ya no era el pequeño alíen que gritaba que era el mejor invasor por todos lados. Sus ojos derramaban pequeñas lágrimas que bajaban sin quemarle, después de todo esas lágrimas las producía su mismo cuerpo. Su ropa parecía estar más gastada que de costumbre, pero todo lo demás era normal.

-No estás tan mal –sonrieron y Zim asintió.

-Tú tampoco.

-¿C-cómo estás?

Dib se tapó la boca cuando notó que iba a empezar a llorar más fuerte.

-Bien… supongo. Ahora que estás conmigo estoy mejor que nunca.

Dib asintió y se lanzó hacia el otro abrazándolo fuertemente.

-¡Te… extrañe, mucho!

Sus palabras se entrecortaron, pero a ninguno le importó.

Se quedaron una media hora quietos, abrazados y sin ninguna intención de soltar al otro.

-Mejor subamos a tu techo, Dib. Podrías resfriarte…

-¿Y eso a quién le importa?

-A mí…

No pudieron evitar sonreír. Zim se levantó y le tendió una mano al otro, que la aceptó. Los dos entraron en la casa y Dib agradeció que su padre nunca estuviese y que Gaz estuviese siempre en su habitación con sus auriculares al máximo.

-Tu casa tampoco ha cambiado.

-Lo sé, pero tampoco ha hecho falta.

Subieron a su habitación y Zim vio que todo estaba exactamente igual, menos un agujero considerable en el techo con una escalera plegable.

Los dos subieron por ella descubriendo la gran cúpula.

-¿Y… me has estado esperando 2 años en esta… cosa?

-Si… es muy útil porque aquí no hace ni frío ni calor y se ve el cielo, por lo que podía ver si llegabas… algún día.

-Oh… que bien.

La situación ya había pasado a ser incómoda para ambos.

-¿Y pudiste arreglar a GIR?

-No… Sólo pude salvar su disco duro para si alguna vez construyo algo parecido poder ponérselo.

-Bueno, por lo menos eso significa que no ha desaparecido del todo…

-Sí. Por cierto, Dib.

Dib mordió su labio y se giró hacia él lentamente, tenía el presentimiento de que si lo miraba iba a desaparecer, como si todo hubiese sido una mala jugada de su mente.

Cuando se terminó de girar cerró los ojos y Zim lo miró apenado malentendiendo la situación.

-¿Tan mal está Zim?

-¡No! –abrió los ojos de golpe.

-¿Entonces… por qué si acabo de volver no quieres ni mirar a Zim?

Lo sujetó por la barbilla cuando vio que iba a girarse nuevamente. Dib intentó forcejar, pero la mirada dolida y determinada de Zim fue suficiente para que no intentara irse.

-Tengo miedo… de que vuelvas a irte.

Bajó la mirada apenado gracias a que Zim lo soltó por su sorpresa.

-¿Podríamos no preocuparnos por eso ahora? Necesito tenerte cerca después de tanto tiempo.

Dib asintió y dejó que el otro lo abrazara. Pasaron unos segundos así, en los que Dib sintió que podía dormirse de lo alegre y tranquilo que estaba.

-Dib… ¿cuánto extrañaste a Zim?

El otro percibió que Zim necesitaba sentirse importante, así que lo haría sentirse así, necesitaba ver su sonrisa.

-Mucho –lo miró y vio que Zim le sonreía con sus dientes sobresaliendo.

-¿Todo de mí? ¿O sólo mi presencia?

-Todo.

-¿Mi tacto quizás?

-Todo –volvió a repetir sonriendo y viendo que Zim ahora lo miraba también con orgullo.

-¿O puede… que extrañaras más mis besos?

Se inclinó hacia él y Dib hizo lo mismo notando que sus labios se unían con delicadeza. Los dos sintieron que era mejor que lo que hubiesen pensado. Su reencuentro era mucho más satisfactorio de lo pensando aún con la incomodidad de antes.

Cuando se separaron Dib hundió su cara en la camisa de Zim, aspirando su aroma, cosa que le dio pequeñas descargas eléctricas al otro.

-Todo…

-Por cierto, ¿desde hace cuánto que no duermes bien, humano tonto?

-No se… ¿2 años?

Aunque Dib le sonrió bromeando Zim se sintió mal al saber todo el daño que había recibido, también lo había recibido el humano por su ausencia.

-Entonces ven.

Zim lo guio hacia una pila de mantas que habían en el suelo y las extendió formando un colchón improvisado.

-Acuéstate y duerme –le ordenó y Dib levantó una ceja.

-Después de tanto tiempo, ¿quieres que duerma en vez de estar contigo?

-Puedes hacer las dos cosas, ¿de qué te sirve una cabeza tan grande si no la usas?

Dib obvió la última pregunta y vio que Zim se acostaba dejándole un lugar a su lado.

Se acercó y se tiró sobre él. Claro que no sabía que Zim tenía varias heridas y cicatrices, algunas abiertas y sangrantes. Zim aguantó para no gritar e intentó relajarse colocando con cuidado a Dib a su lado de manera que siguiera con él, pero no aplastándolo.

-No pesas tanto como antes.

-Hice mucho ejercicio para distraerme del mundo, tú también estás más fuerte y más delgado.

-Sí… no sabes cuánta resistencia tienes hasta que pasas 2 meses esquivando bombas. Ahora que Zim se da cuenta… para ti fueron 2 años…

-¿Para ti sólo 2 meses?

-Eso parecía porque cada día era doble porque el planeta giraba más lento sobre sí mismo. Pero Zim supone que si… lo siento…

-No te preocupes, estás aquí –susurró uniendo sus labios mientras se acurrucaba entre sus brazos sabiendo que iba a dormirse irremediablemente de un momento a otro.

-De acuerdo, tienes razón, Zim está aquí… pero por ahora…

Pero Dib no lo había escuchado porque al separarse se había dormido abrazado a él.

**Bien, tuve poco tiempo para actualizar porque sé que hay gente que actualiza una vez por semana, pero yo tampoco soporto estar sin terminar algo durante mucho tiempo. Si me doy cuenta la idea principal del fic era "Up all Night" de Owl City y en el primer capítulo me olvidé de decirlo.**

**Vale, ahora algo importante, ¿cómo queréis que sea el próximo capítulo? Ya tengo escrito la mitad, pero no el reencuentro, quiero que me deis ideas y decidme si me equivoqué en algo en este capítulo, por favor. Así que si queréis****que pase algo en concreto podéis decirlo y yo veré si es buena idea ponerlo, así podréis participar.**

**Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo, dejad Reviews ;)**


	3. Recuerdos

**Os debo una gran disculpa por no subir antes. Primero esperé una semana sin subir el siguiente a ver si querían participar. Nada, bueno, da igual, ya tengo el final completamente planeado. Pero después de ese tiempo llegó el momento de empezar con el enterramiento de mi abuelo y más cosas más y me lié. El reencuentro final será en el próximo capítulo, el último y que también cuenta como epílogo.**

-Contraseña para activar el extracto de energía necesario para la misión.

Zim miró la nave ya desde el suelo del planeta color violeta en el que tenía que estar y aguantar, y apretó varios botones haciendo que un rayo de luz se conectara a su nave.

-Contraseña correcta, activando extracción de energía.

-Rescatar parte de la energía de un 20 por cierto. Almacenarla en el depósito de emergencia.

-Introduzca contraseña.

Volvió a pulsar la contraseña de 3 letras que se sabía de memoria y que sabía que nadie allí podría adivinar, un nombre que nadie allí conocía: Dib.

Pensando en él colocó un tornillo en una pequeña ranura del suelo, que hizo que se abriera un agujero de su tamaño. Retiró el tornillo y se introdujo en el agujero asegurándose de que la nave lo tapaba, podían haber cámaras, no estaba demasiado seguro y era mejor no arriesgarse ahora.

El agujero sólo tenía apenas espacio para su cuerpo y un pequeño portátil junto a una esfera pequeña que emitía luz incansablemente, puesto que se conectaba directamente con el centro de la energía del planeta, que era lo que los Más Altos querían. Habían destruido todo su mundo por una estúpida cosa que daba energía, pero si lo pensaba, hacía unos meses, si se lo hubiesen pedido habría hecho volar más de 1.000 planetas por ellos.

Y volvió a asaltarle la culpa mientras pensaba en la video-llamada que acababa de tener con Dib.

Se acordaba de estar en la nave preparándolo todo para poder verle de nuevo antes de no verlo más puede que en una semana o puede que hasta que volviera a la Tierra. Porque pensaba volver. Sí o sí._ Cuando lo tuvo todo listo conectó su micrófono con su computadora y preguntó si todo estaba listo. Ella afirmó y afirmó que Dib estaba de los nervios de poder hablar con él de nuevo. Sonrió ante ese hecho._

_-Conéctame con Dib, computadora._

_-Conectando, espere unos segundos._

_Miró un segundo por el gran cristal de enfrente viendo que le quedaban 2 horas casi para llegar._

_-¡Zim!_

_Sorprendido, miró a la pantalla que acababa de aparecer enfrente suyo y vio a Dib, que parecía que había estado llorando antes, eso hizo que le doliera el alma (¿hay corazón?…, por si las moscas…)._

_-Dib…_

_-Zim –y nuevas lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos, a lo que el alíen suspiró._

_-Dame un año._

_Al notar la sorpresa del humano, sonrió levemente. Su rostro seguía siendo adorable cuando se sorprendía, y eso que ya era todo un hombre._

_-Dame un año como fecha límite, si no me comunico contigo en ese tiempo o no he vuelto… Dame por muerto._

_-¿Q-qué…?_

_Él lo único que quería es que rehiciera su vida si llegaba a morir. Y se esperó para un berrinche, para escucharle llorar de nuevo, se esperó para todo, menos para lo que iba a pasar realmente._

_-¿¡Eres idiota o qué, Zim!? ¡Te esperaré hasta mi muerte y si no quieres que lo haga más tendrás que matarme!_

_Su rostro manchado de lágrimas y con una cara de rabia desencadenó varios recuerdos en el alíen. Principalmente cuando aún después de haberse hecho pareja seguían peleándose como dos animales salvajes y Zim le decía algo como "Podría abandonarte" o algo parecido y el humano se ponía a gritarle cosas tipo "Atrévete. Te traeré de vuelta" y su rabia se mezclaba con sus lágrimas. Al final de esos momentos, cuando los dos acababan llenos de heridas y cansados al punto de desmayarse, Zim siempre le limpiaba las lágrimas y le decía que nunca lo abandonaría, besando después todas sus heridas. Recordaba como Dib se pegaba a él y le suplicaba que no lo soltara más, como un niño pequeño. Aunque antes se reía un poco de ello, ahora desearía estar él en sus brazos, sintiéndose seguro, protegido…_

_Le sonrió levemente y asintió tranquilo mirando que el otro intentaba secarse las lágrimas con su gabardina._

_-Perdóname, fue una tontería pedirte algo que ni yo haría si tú me lo pidieras._

_Dib se sonrojó y asintió todavía sintiendo una gran tristeza en su interior, cosa que el otro notó al instante._

_-Dib, ¿puedo preguntarte una cosa?_

_-Claro._

_-Cuando Zim se dio cuenta de que no podría verte en varios meses… primero pensé que eso haría que lo que siento por ti se esfumara. Pero no ha sido así, al contrario, cuando te vi allí de pie esperando alguna señal de la nave todos mis sentimientos volvieron. Y en lo que he estado aquí, he sobrevivido por ti aún sabiendo que quizás Zim no volvería a verte. ¿Por qué ocurrió eso?_

_Dib recordó las palabras que le había dicho Zim al empezar su relación: "Todo esto es nuevo para mí. A los Irken nunca nos dijeron que podíamos sentir algo así por algo o alguien". Por lo que había muchísimas cosas del amor que todavía Zim desconocía. Y eso de varias formas le parecía increíblemente tierno._

_-Te lo dije una vez, el amor no se detiene y si lo intentas se vuelve más fuerte. A mí me pasa lo mismo. Cada vez me enamoro más de ti._

_Zim sintió su cara arder al ver que la última frase la había dicho feliz y como si fuese lo más natural del mundo._

_-¿Y no hay… explicación lógica?_

_-Bueno, creo que es porque al estar ahí, cuando pensabas en mí y a la vez intentabas sobrevivir, supongo que intentabas no pensar en mí. Pero no sé si sabes que cuando intentas no pensar en una persona o en alguna cosa piensas más en ella… En mí caso no podía olvidar todos nuestros momentos juntos y al recordarte y recordarte era como más me enamoraba. Porque recordaba las razones por las cuales me enamoré de ti._

_-Vaya, tuviste razón en todo lo que dijiste. A mí me pasó lo mismo que a ti…_

_Y reinó un silencio pensativo, en el que cada uno recordó sin quererlo esos momentos de los que acababan de hablar._

_-Amo Zim, debe aterrizar ya. El combustible no dará para mucho más._

_Los dos se miraron, algo desorientados, pero Zim reaccionó al instante._

_-Intentaré comunicarme de nuevo en lo que para ti serán unos 3 meses. Si no lo hago da igual. Espero salir de este planeta más o menos en un mes, lo que será un año más para ti. ¿Me esperaras?_

_-Por supuesto. Hasta mi muerte –y le mandó un saludo militar, que el alienígena imitó con una sonrisa amarga antes de que la video-llamada se cortara._

Y volvió al momento actual, sintiendo que había llegado justo a tiempo, porque ya empezaban a oírse bombas, seguramente en un radio de 100 metros.

-Volveré a tu lado.

Juró y recordó la última vez que se había comunicado con sus altos, unas 2 semanas después de su llegada, que habrían sido unos 9 meses para Dib. Se habían conectado con él y con un botón frente a él empezaron a activar las bombas subterráneas. Claramente él no esperó que más tarde lo dejaran expuesto a esas bombas. Primero le contaron la verdad sobre ese planeta y cuando Zim, confundido, preguntó por qué le habían mentido, ellos le soltaron todo sobre su misión falsa en la Tierra y sobre su pasado. Cayó destrozado y cuando no se lo esperaba, lo arrojaron de la nave con otro botón dejándolo solo con las múltiples bombas que no paraban de explotar. Después se desconectaron y Zim supuso que lo creyeron muerto. Pero de vez en cuando habían extrañas notas en el ordenador de la nave que ponían cosas como "Sabemos que estás vivo" Y entonces las bombas se volvían más frecuentes por un tiempo, por lo que Zim sabía que un quesea, durante un tiempo, lo observaban a ver si seguía vivo, por eso tenía que hacer parecer que moría. Si no, no habría escapatoria. Y también tenía que hacer parecer que la nave se destruía con él. Era la única manera.

**Ok, es bastante corto, pero es que el final ya será el próximo capítulo, que contará como epílogo. Espero que les haya gustado el fic, intentaré subir el último capítulo en menos de una semana.**

**Dejad Reviews ;)**


	4. Vuelta a tu lado Parte 1

**Bien, este es el último capítulo, pero lo voy a dividir en dos por dos razones: Es bastante largo y hace mucho que no subo el siguiente. La última parte intentaré subirla u hoy o mañana, porque me faltan cosas por añadir y mejorar. Espero que les guste.**

Y ya habían pasado 3 meses y Zim había enviado una señal de que se conectaría ese día, por lo que Dib estaba inquieto dando vueltas por toda la casa y no parando de repetirse las probabilidades de todo. Esos días había estado muy estresado y debía tranquilizarse para hablar con el alíen. No quería preocuparlo por tonterías.

El teléfono sonó y él, ingenuo lo cogió.

-Hijo, ¿Por qué no estás con Car…?

Colgó al instante algo enfadado de nuevo, siempre con la maldita Carla. Claro, su padre ya harto de su actitud primero hizo que su hijo empezara a trabajar con él para que se adaptara "a la verdaderas tecnologías y matemáticas" como decía él. Y empezó a trabajar para él principalmente porque con el dinero podría independizarse de una vez y así mantenía a su padre contento, además de que se distraía de estar pensando en Zim.

Pero desde hace 2 meses, había ingresado una mujer que se había convertido en su ayudante. Y su padre tuvo que intentar emparejarlos, a lo que ella aceptaba, pero él se negada en rotundo. "Estoy enamorado de alguien más, papá" le decía siempre, pero él seguía intentando emparejarlos. Y ya lo estaba volviendo loco, seguramente ahora le iba a decir que ella estaba llorando, después de todo hoy hasta les había programado una cita, a la que tampoco pensaba ir aunque no se hubiese enterado de que Zim lo llamaría. Ella le daba pena, pero no podía hacer nada.

-Amo Dib, el amo Zim está preparando todo. La llamada se efectuará en 10 minutos.

Y le dio un tic en el ojo. No estaba listo. Estaba muy cabreado con su padre, no podía hablar con Zim en ese estado.

-Gracias computadora.

Y bajó hacia la el dormitorio/sala de recarga. Allí se haría la llamada, con la pantalla gigante que estaba frente a la cama que él mismo había mandado poner. En el fondo le sorprendía que se pudiera seguir usando la tecnología Irken si habían prácticamente desterrado a Zim.

-Computadora, ¿se me ve muy agobiado?

Aunque era raro preguntarle a una máquina, se había dado cuenta que increíblemente era como una persona.

-Un poco. ¿Le preparo un baño en lo que queda?

-No, gracias. Sabes que tardo mucho en bañarme. Pero, ¿podrías traerme un café?

-Claro, Amo Dib.

-Gracias.

Y miró la pantalla suspirando. Todo su cuerpo estaba cansado, agobiado o extenuado. Esa vida sin él lo estaba matando y lo sabía. No comía bien, no descansaba bien y no paraba de hacer ejercicio o trabajar para distraerse.

-Te necesito –susurró a la pantalla.

-Amo Dib.

Y un brazo mecánico le dio una taza de café, cosa que él agradeció en silencio tomándolo con cuidado de no quemarse.

-Computadora. ¿Tienes algún dato de Zim?

-Ahora lo verás, amo Dib. Pero lo único que sé es que el número de bombas ha aumentado considerablemente desde que Zim escapó. Por lo que pudieron haberlo visto cuando regresó hace 3 meses.

-Ya veo. Gracias.

Y la sala se quedó en silencio. Dib pasó varios minutos con el café en sus manos, sin ni siquiera tomárselo. No paraba de barajar opciones y probabilidades. En el fondo lo de las bombas sería bueno si Zim llegaba a no estar herido, porque así podría hacer que moría más rápido y eficientemente, ¿no?

-Amo Dib, quedan 30 segundos.

Dib se sobresaltó y se levantó, casi tirando el café, a lo que lo sujetó mejor y lo dejó sobre la pequeña mesa de la habitación.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. No de acuerdo. No estoy preparado.

Y empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación algo desesperado, justo cuando sonó un pitido y la pantalla se encendió.

-¿Dib?

Y el nombrado se dio la vuelta quedando frente a la pantalla con el rostro algo asustado, que se relajó al instante.

-Zim.

Y de nuevo no sabían que decir. Zim se veía igual que la última vez que lo vio. Y él también, aunque si lo pensaba, los dos tenían ojeras.

-Bueno, ¿cómo has estado?

-Bien… Por fin tengo una casa para mí, ya que Gaz sigue viviendo con papá y no quiso venir conmigo. Está casi al lado de la tuya… por lo que hice que se conectaran por el subsuelo y las alcantarillas e hice que la computadora pudiera operar desde las dos casas.

-Vaya, te las arreglas bien sin mí.

Y le sonrió mientras Dib intentaba evitar ponerse a llorar como hacía siempre.

-Es para cuando vuelvas… Así podremos estar en las 2 por si pasa algo. Una emergencia o algo así.

-Fue una buena idea –asintió intentando parecer alegre, pero los dos estaban resistiendo ponerse tristes, no podían ponerse así en ese momento.

-Sí… ¿y cómo va tu plan de escape?

Zim ladeó la cabeza indicando que más o menos.

-Sinceramente, han explotado demasiadas bombas cerca de mi escondite, así que he tenido que sobrevivir más de lo que he podido planear mi escape. Pero creo que en una semana estaré fuera de este maldito planeta. Unos 3 meses más Dib.

-De acuerdo. Soy capaz de esperar.

-Lo sé, pero yo no soy tan fuerte –suspiró y Dib sonrió al comprobar que seguía amándolo, tenía muchísimas ganas de tocarlo, aunque sea tomarlo de la mano o como mucho un abrazo.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos hasta que se escuchó un gran estruendo seguido de una explosión. Venía de donde estaba Zim, que murmuró algo en bajo antes de mirar hacia arriba y volverse a mirar la pantalla, donde lo veía Dib preocupado.

-No es nada. Todos los días hay una hora en la que paran las bombas para recargarlas, pero veo que ahora esa hora ya no existe.

-¿No sonó muy cerca de donde estás?

-No, es que como estoy bajo tierra suena así. Pero eso serán unos 10 metros.

-¿10 metros? Zim, eso es cerca considerando el daño que puede hacer una bomba.

-Lo sé, pero aquí estoy bien. Estoy cerca de la nave y aquí no hacen explotar las bombas porque la nave es la que alimenta las bombas… O eso creo, porque el combustible siempre daba para las bombas, pero se sigue gastando el mismo combustible y hay más bombas. Así que es posible que haya más naves alimentando desde el espacio.

-Zim, eso significaría que pueden tirar bombas cerca de…

¡PUM!

Zim abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, esa bomba había caído a una distancia de 2 metros de donde estaba, la nave estaba 2 más adelante, así que estaría a salvo. Pero él no.

-¡Zim! Esa si fue cerca –Dib también estaba alterado, ¿qué le pasaría a él si Zim salía volando por los aires?

-Vale, será mejor dejar la llamada para otro día. Zim no quiere volar justo cuando me queda poco para volver contigo. Dib, intentaré volver en unos 3 meses para ti, espérame.

Y la llamada se cortó. Dib se llevó una mano al pecho notando que latía desenfrenado por el miedo.

Y esa llamada fue la última y ya habían pasado 4 meses y medio, en los que Dib estaba de los nervios más de lo normal. Claramente, seguía evitando a Clara, que cada vez estaba más pesada junto a su padre, que no paraba de pedirle que fuera a una cita con ella y que no se arrepentiría. Por lo que cuando él había negado sus vacaciones de 3 años para estar distraído, las había pedido todas de golpe, por lo que estaba todo el rato o haciendo deporte o evitando a Clara y a su padre. Daba gracias a que había conectado su casa con la Zim, porque ahora su padre había conseguido hacerle una copia a su llave y de vez en cuando se presentaba con Clara. Cuando él lo escuchaba se metía rápido por el conducto secreto y espiaba sus acciones desde la base de Zim.

Era de madrugada y como siempre, Dib estaba en su habitación del piso superior buscando cosas en su ordenador, todo en esa cuidad seguía igual, no pasaba nada más extraño de lo típico.

Sonó el teléfono y Dib no se molestó en mirarlo, Clara ya lo había llamado 5 veces en 3 horas, estaba seguro de que sería ella. Pero no sabía que la llamada venía de una nave espacial que acababa de despegar de un planeta violeta con una explosión como propulsión.

En dicha nave, estaba Zim jadeando y sudando mientras intentaba conectarse con Dib sin conectarse antes con su computadora en la base de la Tierra. Acababa de correr por su vida el planeta entero, para después subirse a la nave, activar los motores y dejarse propulsarse por una bomba que le había explotado justo debajo cuando había despegado.

-No contesta –susurró suspirando y calmando su cuerpo. Activó los cambios de temperatura de la nave y los puso más bajos para no estar sudando todo el camino.

Había salido, había destruido un muñeco y una nave hechos con esa energía que estaba dentro del planeta, por lo que ya había acabado todo. Salvo que no podía volver a Irk y no podía revelar que seguía vivo en la Tierra, por lo que en vez de cuidarse de los humanos, tenía que vigilar que ningún extra-terrestre lo viera y saliera vivo.

-Coordenadas.

-Planeta Tierra.

No pudo evitar reírse y reírse, había salido de ahí, había engañado a sus Más Altos y podría estar siempre junto a Dib. Era un sueño cumplido.

-Contraseña.

-Dib.

-Dirigiendo nave a "Planeta Tierra".

Y se puso a pensar en todo lo que haría al ver a Dib, como lo saludaría, como lo abrazaría, como lo besaría, como no se separaría de él todo el tiempo que pudiera. Y se puso a planear qué harían juntos después, como ir al parque, lo ayudaría en su trabajo, quizás saldrían de noche…

-¡Espera! Estoy pensando como un adolescente enamorado…

Y una vocecita en su mente le susurró: "¿No lo eres?" y no pudo evitar suspirar.

-Sí, Zim si es un adolescente enamorado.

Después de todo, gracias a su condición de Irken crecía más lento, por lo que él tendría 17 años humanos mientras que Dib tenía ya unos 21. Tenía que hacer algo con esa condición, porque Dib podría morir varios cientos o miles de años antes que él.

Llamó nuevamente a Dib y tampoco contestó. Pensó que estaría ocupado y empezó a programar la nave para su llegada.

Y así pasó toda la tarde, Zim seguía en su nave ya llegando al sistema solar de la Tierra y Dib seguía en su habitación buscando coordenadas y varias cosas. Una de las cosas a las que se había dedicado en ese tiempo era a buscar antiguos datos de las bases de capturas de ovnis y más cosas a las que había ayudado en su infancia, para desactivarlas o dejarlas inhabilitadas. Sabía que ahora que si Zim volvía finalmente, seguramente acabarían descubriendo pruebas o cosas contra él y prefería mandar todo lo que había conseguido finalmente en su infancia a la basura.

**Intentaré subir la parte dos de este capítulo que es el último entre hoy y mañana. Dejen Reviews ;)**


	5. Vuelta a tu lado Parte 2

**Ok, se que el final es raro, pero no quería hacer que su encuentro fuera tan "fácil" y cuando se me ocurrió esto, dije Perfecto. Así que salió así. Espero que les guste y gracias por haber leído****hasta aquí.**

Y otra llamada, a la que tampoco hizo caso.

Mientras que Zim acababa de llegar a la Tierra y estaba ya en su casa saliendo de su nave e intentando poder hablar con Dib, viendo que tampoco contestaba. Volvió a atribuirle ese hecho al trabajo y decidió contento que iría a verlo, después de todo, su computadora decía que se encontraba en su otra casa.

Se vistió como siempre puesto que su ropa actual estaba llena de desgarros y sangre y se puso su peluca. Tranquilo, le pidió a su computadora la dirección y empezó a caminar, sabiendo que su casa estaba cerca y también pensando que era lo que iba a decir y hacer. Estaba tan nervioso como en su primer beso o en su primera cita.

Se sorprendió cuando estuvo enfrente de la casa. Completamente blanca y clásica, lo que más destacaba era que era como 3 casas juntas, comparada a las que estaban a su lado.

-¿Dib tiene una mansión? –pensó sonriendo y acercándose a la puerta. Esta tenía 2 mecanismos, la cerradura o una lectura de retina. Se acordó de que le había preguntado a su computadora como hacer su visita sorpresa y esta le había dicho que en vez de entrar con la llave, puesto que no la tenía, que entrara con la lectura de retina, que estaba programada para activarse con él también.

Miró a todos los lados antes de quitarse la lente de contacto gris y mirar directamente al lector, que de rojo pasó a color verde abriéndole la puerta. Lentamente entró colocándose la lente de contacto y viendo la decoración simple y monótona de color blanco. Pero eso era solo la recepción, miró de lejos y vio que la cocina era blanca pero con los muebles negros y algunos con detalles violetas, rojos y verdes, los colores de su casa. Y todas las habitaciones eran iguales, blancas de paredes pero con muebles y cosas de su estilo, estaba seguro de que lo había hecho para que él estuviese cómodo. Ya no se aguantaba para verlo. Sabiendo por su computadora que su habitación estaba en el segundo piso subió y dobló a la izquierda contando las puertas para encontrar la sexta. Pero esta estaba entre-abierta.

Trató de tranquilizarse y cuando iba a entrar la voz de Dib resonó por toda la mansión dejándolo estático frente a la puerta sin ni siquiera poder verlo.

-¿Otra vez? ¿Qué? ¿Ahora vienes a disculparte?

Su voz tan fría hizo que Zim bajara la mano con la que pensaba abrir la puerta y que sintiera todo su cuerpo encogerse. ¿Era una broma? Pero al intentar preguntar Dib lo cortó.

-Ahora estoy ocupado. ¿Crees que ahora podré perdonarte? ¿Tan ingenua es tu persona? ¿Cuántas veces tendría que decirte que estoy enamorado de otra persona para que dejes de intentarlo? Me cansé de…

Y Zim sintió que varias cosas dentro de él se habían roto. Antes de que terminara la última frase se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia la escalera a paso rápido, para bajarla a una velocidad vertiginosa. Salió de la casa a paso rápido, sintiendo que todo su interior se rompía, pero no por culpa del humano, si no por su propia culpa. Sentía que lo había arruinado todo. Empezó a caminar hacia una dirección no concreta mientras intentaba no ponerse a hacer un drama delante de todos.

-¿Zim?

Se dio cuenta enseguida de quién era la portadora de esa voz hasta después de tantos años, no había cambiado en nada.

-¿Gaz?

Se dio la vuelta intentando aguantar el que su cuerpo se estuviera muriendo por dentro por lo ocurrido hace unos minutos. Ella estaba completamente igual, su estilo gótico, sus facciones, todo, sólo que ahora era toda una mujer.

-Así que has vuelto –le sonrió, cosa que sorprendió al otro, ¿ahora sonreía más o era por su vuelta?

-Sí…

-¿Hablaste con Dib?

Zim no pudo evitar una mueca del dolor.

-No… Pero él ya lo dijo todo. Zim no tenía que haberlo abandonado…

-¿Pero de qué estás hablando? Dib siempre te ha…

-Gaz, no hay nada que hablar. Se acabó. Si disculpas a Zim, tengo que volver a reparar mi base.

Y se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar notando que finas lágrimas empezaban a bajarle por las mejillas, cosa que Gaz también notó y que la hizo enfadar con el humano que estaba en la casa delante de ella.

Se encaminó a la puerta y tocó el timbre empezando a golpear el suelo con la punta del pie, impaciente. Le abrió un Dib cansado, que la miró con sorpresa antes de que ella le mandara una patada que se quedó a un centímetro de su cabeza.

-¡Gaz! ¿Qué…?

Y Gaz lo miró con una furia indescriptible antes de tomarlo por la camisa y elevarlo. Dib no sabía cómo podía hacerlo si él era mucho más grande que ella y ella era muy esquelética, pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso, le faltaba el aire.

-¿¡Qué estupidez le dijiste a Zim!?

-¿Qué? ¿A Zim? Si hace 3 meses que no…

-¡Pues acaba de salir por tu puerta y antes de irse LLORANDO me ha dicho que según tus palabras, habías tenido suficiente o algo así! ¡Así que cuéntame que le dijiste!

-¡No le dije nada! Espera, espera.

Su cara se desfiguró al comprender las palabras de Gaz. Uno, acababa de decirle todo lo que tenía planeado decirle a Carla. Dos, había herido al ser más importante de su vida. Y tercero, Zim había vuelto, todo había terminado, podían estar justos. Pero su relación también había terminado y por culpa suya.

Cuando Gaz vio la cara aterrada y dolida de Dib lo dejó en el suelo suspirando.

-¿No le dijiste algo que identificara que era para otra persona?

-¿Cómo sabes…?

-Intuición, eres muy predecible. Ahora contéstame.

-Si lo dije, pero creo que él se fue antes de que terminara…

-Vale, te diré una cosa. No estuve más de 4 años consolándote para que ahora lo arruines todo. Vas a ir a hablar con él, te vas a disculpar y lo vas a demostrar. Ahora vete. Yo cuidaré la casa y pondré a papá en su sitio.

Dib tartamudeó sin saber que decir, pero Gaz lo llevó de los hombros fuera de la casa y lo dejó en la calle antes de volver y entrar cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

Entonces todo su mundo se vino debajo de nuevo. Había herido a Zim. ¿Le perdonaría? ¿O quizás él si se había cansado? Hace 3 meses parecía seguir queriéndole.

-Tengo que encontrarle.

Empezó a correr hacia la base de Zim, tropezando varias veces sin llegar a caerse al suelo. Pero al llegar su computadora le dijo que había salido a buscarlo a él y que no tenía permiso para decirle donde se encontraba. Desesperado, empezó a recorrer las calles y a buscarlo. Pasó así una hora y poco más hasta que notó que frente a él había un muy antiguo poster de la antigua feria que habían cerrado 3 años atrás. Su corazón se paró y dio un grito ahogado sabiendo por fin donde se encontraba su razón de vivir.

Empezó a correr hacia la feria abandonada sintiendo como los recuerdos se agolpaban en su mente. Allí fue su confesión silenciosa y su primer y segundo beso, ¿cómo olvidarlo?

Se acordaba de que la prima de la señorita Bitters, que les daba sekundaria y era igual que ella los había llevado de "viaje" de fin de curso a ese parque de atracciones por falta de presupuesto. Todos se contentaron menos ellos dos, pero como todos los ignoraban se pusieron a discutir como siempre.

Y así toda la tarde hasta que cayó la noche. Entonces se decidió que todos entrarían de a 2 en la rueda de la fortuna (también Noria, bueno, no sé cómo será en vuestro país, pero eso gigante que gira) y como Zim y Dib no se enteraron por estar peleando todos acabaron subiendo y los últimos dos eran ellos, a los que metieron de golpe a una de las capsulas para que dejaran de pelear. Confundidos, se miraron cuando se cerró la puerta y eso empezó a elevarse. Cada uno, enfadado con el otro se sentó frente a frente en los pequeños bancos pegados a la pared de cristal.

Recordaba también que empezaron a pelear de nuevo y que cuando se pararon en lo alto se quedaron estáticos viendo toda la cuidad de colores bajo ellos. Que Zim entonces le había pedido perdón y que él hizo lo mismo, para que después Zim se sentara a su lado y que él al mirarlo no hubiera podido resistir la tentación de besarlo, casi gritando de la felicidad cuando notó que le correspondía. Después, al bajarse, se despidió toda la clase y Zim acompañó a Dib a su casa, para que cuando se despidieran le demandara otro beso, cosa que él le dio sin rechistar.

Volviendo al presente, llegó a la feria que estaba llena de cintas policiales con el "no pasar". Rodeó la feria y vio un gran agujero seguramente hecho por un láser. Entró por él agachándose y recorrió toda la feria hasta la noria. Cuando miró dentro de la cabina allí estaba Zim mirando fijamente a la luna llena, mordiéndose el labio y con dolor en sus grandes ojos magenta.

-Vaya, no tienes tu disfraz… -le dijo acercándose y vio que este casi no se inmutaba, pero que lo miraba y que al instante sus ojos se aguaban, por lo que se giró para que este no viera sus lágrimas.

-Este lugar está abandonado… -respondió controlando su voz para que no se notara rota. Pero para Dib era imposible no saber cuándo el otro estaba mal.

-Zim… Esas palabras… Gaz me dijo que fuiste tú el que las escuchó… y no eran para ti, ¿sabes? Hay una cosa que hace 3 meses no te conté para no agobiarte con mis problemas y…

-¿Y qué me ocultaste? ¿Qué ya no me quieres?

Se giró hacia él demostrando que no tenía lágrima alguna, pero mucho dolor, cosa que los ojos del humano igualaban.

-Claro que no… Te acabo de decir que esas palabras no eran para ti.

Ya que Zim lo miraba con curiosidad unió sus labios unos segundos notando que Zim se quedaba rígido, pero que no alejaba.

-Empecé a trabajar para mi padre para poder tener casa propia y más libertad, cosa que sería buena para nuestra relación. Pero desde hace unos meses mi padre no deja de intentar emparejarme con una chica y me está volviendo loco. Las palabras que tú escuchaste eran para ella porque siempre acaba consiguiendo entrar en casa con una copia de la llave. Nunca esperé que fueses tú. ¿Por qué no me avisaste?

-Lo intenté –susurró intentando asimilar toda la información. Mientras que Dib sorprendido miraba su móvil y veía, efectivamente, llamada realzadas desde el espacio.

-Lo siento. Nunca pensé que fueras tú… Ni siquiera miré el nombre del que llamaba…

Pero Zim seguía con la mirada perdida en alguna parte del cielo.

-¿Zim? ¿Qué te pasa?

-Soy un estúpido, un ingenuo, una basura, el más idiota…

-Te olvidas de algo.

Zim sintió que Dib se acercaba a él y se preparó para un golpe o para sus palabras, pero nunca esperó sentir que Dib colocaba sus brazos en su cuello para besarlo. Aunque sólo fue un roce y se separó, para los dos significó un mundo.

-Eres mi estúpido, mi ingenuo, mi basura y mi más grande idiota. Y eso nunca nada lo cambiará.

Zim abrió los ojos sorprendido viendo que Dib lo veía tranquilo y con cierta ternura.

-Pero…

-Zim, te he estado esperando todo este tiempo y ¿de verdad creías que ya no te amaba?

-Pues…

-¿Me dejas enseñarte lo que dije después de que te fueras para demostrarte que era hacia otra persona?

Zim no contestó, pero asintió débilmente. Dib se separó de él y lo agarró de la mano para guiarlo hacia su casa. Caminaron en silencio y Dib agradeció haber comprado una casa tan cerca de ese lugar abandonado. Abrió la puerta con su mano libre y condujo a Zim a su habitación, subiendo las escaleras y notando que Zim ya no tenía la mirada tan perdida. Supo que Gaz no estaba porque toda la casa estaba prácticamente a oscuras, salvo su habitación y el camino de su habitación a la puerta principal.

Cuando entraron a su habitación, Zim se sentó en la cama frente al ordenador y Dib en la silla mientras tecleaba a una velocidad vertiginosa. Segundos después, Dib giró el ordenador hacia Zim y se veía que era una grabación de su habitación, en ese justo momento.

-¿Otra vez? ¿Qué? ¿Ahora vienes a disculparte?

Zim no pudo evitar sentir que su pecho nuevamente se estrujaba al recordar esas palabras.

-Ahora estoy ocupado. ¿Crees que ahora podré perdonarte? ¿Tan ingenua es tu persona? ¿Cuántas veces tendría que decirte que estoy enamorado de otra persona para que dejes de intentarlo? Me cansé de estar soportando a mi padre el doble por mi culpa. Clara, si no me dejas en paz acabaré dejando que Zim desintegre a la humanidad, ¿me entiend…?

Y se veía al Dib de esa tarde girándose en su silla para mirar a la puerta y sorprenderse por el hecho de que no había nadie.

-¿Lo entiendes ahora? Era a esa chica con la que mi padre me quería emparejar. Nunca quise decirte algo así a ti, al contrario… Si hubiese sabido que venías…

-Lo que más me sorprende es que la ibas a amenazar con que yo podría destruir la Tierra –sonrió levemente, pero todavía con la mirada en la pantalla.

-Zim.

El aludido se giró hacia él notando que sus labios se unían. Cerró los ojos y sintió lo que siempre sentía con sus besos, calidez que se extendía por todo su cuerpo, que algo se derretía y giraba en su interior y sobre todo sentía el amor que el otro le tenía. Después de tanto tiempo sólo sin él, esa era la mejor sensación del universo y Dib sentía exactamente lo mismo.

Pasaron unos minutos en esa posición. Ninguno quería separarse, pero el oxígeno se lo estaba poniendo muy difícil, ocasionando que se tuviesen que separar. Pasaron varios segundos quietos y en silencio, mirándose. Pero Zim acabó rompiendo ese silencio al ver que Dib intentaba reprimir su octavo (por lo menos) bostezo desde que lo había por primera vez en la feria. Y eso le preocupaba.

-Dib, necesitas dormir.

-No es cierto.

Pero aguantó otro, cosa que no se le escapó al de piel verde, que le hizo espacio en la cama y le indicó con su mano que se acostara a su lado. Pero la expresión sorprendida y aterrada del humano le hizo saber que no debía haber hecho eso.

-No, definitivamente no –negó intentando reprimir las lágrimas que empezaban a formarse en sus ojos avellana.

-Dib, ¿Zim ha hecho algo malo?

Le consternaba que ahora que el malentendido se había ido viniese otro problema por su culpa.

-No… es solamente que… Tengo miedo de que vuelvas a irte mientras duermo como la otra vez.

El alíen meditó sus palabras comprendiendo su preocupación y buscando una solución.

-¿Y si vamos a mi base? Allí podrías pedirle a mi computadora que si me muevo te avise.

Dib asintió esperanzado y caminó rápidamente a la estantería de esa habitación, sacando 4 libros y depositándolos en su escritorio bajo la mirada del otro. Después se veía que por el hueco que habían dejado los 4 libros había otro escáner, pero de huellas dactilares. El humano colocó su mano encima y el detector se puso de color verde al momento en el que la estantería se dividía en dos dejando ver un pasadizo.

-¿No es un tanto clásico? –le sonrió cínico.

-Lo de los libros puede, pero el sensor es moderno, Zim. Al menos en este planeta –aclaró al ver que ensanchaba su sonrisa.

Zim se levantó y Dib empezó a caminar notando que varias luces en el techo se encendían en el pasadizo.

-Computadora. Por mi orden y por la de Zim, cuando lleguemos a la sala de recarga y al dormitorio le harás un escáner para que si Zim se llega a levantar de la cama sonará una alarma que me despertará, ¿entendido?

-Entendido, amo Dib. Amo Zim, ¿está de acuerdo?

-Completamente. Pero añado una condición, cuando pase del mediodía, si Dib no ha despertado lo llamarás únicamente si salgo de la casa y no de la cama. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

-Supongo que hoy dormiré profundamente… así que sí, estoy de acuerdo.

-Bien. Computadora, ¿recibiste la nueva orden?

-Sí, mis amos.

Caminaron unos minutos más en silencio hasta llegar a una puerta color púrpura, la puerta del dormitorio/sala de recarga. Los dos entraron y Zim vio que no había cambiado nada, todo estaba igual.

Dib se estiró como un gato antes de dirigirse a la cama y acostarse con la ropa de trabajo puesta, le importaba un pepino que le pasara si estaba con Zim, que también empezó a acercase a la cama. Se sentó el ella y miró como Dib se acostaba de lado y lo miraba expectante, casi con los ojos brillosos.

Por lo que sonriendo se acostó frente a él y unió sus labios, sintiendo de nuevo el mar de emociones que sentía a su lado. Al separarse Zim lo tapó con cuidado y también se metió bajo las sábanas.

-Computadora, inicia mi escáner.

Vio que Dib lo miraba sonriente y agarró una de sus manos entrelazándola con la suya. Sabía que él no iba a poder dormir porque en ese planeta morado había llegado a no dormir en semanas, pero no se levantaría y lo dejaría descansar. Después de todo era culpa suya que no pudiese dormir bien.

**Y así termina nuestra historia, ya que más tarde hubo muchos problemas con el invasor y el humano, pero esa es otra historia. Espero que les haya gustado. Dejen Reviews si les gustó ;)**


End file.
